Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may put your signature to the end of your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3.' That's what the Just Cause 3 News article is for. See Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1 for any older wishes. The article had to be split for technical reasons. For more info, see the talk page. The list Strategic Conquest and Destruction Achieving 100% on a base should have more benefits than just numbers. After a Stronghold is secured, bases in the area can now be taken over by your forces or allies after completing them. These completed bases would grant benefits such as weapon pickups, vehicle spawns, recruitable allies, and possibly even a constant amount of money at time intervals. In addition, there should be effects from taking over certain types of bases. Knocking out the local airfield should either stop or slow down instances of jets or helicopters being called against you. Same goes for taking out ports and vehicle yards (stops or slows down enemy armoured vehicle reinforcements). A communications or electrical blackout leads to slower overall response. Completing a base simply isn't a matter of hunting down every last item and destructible in it. Resource items already in the base are now separate from the completion threshold. This threshold is reached by killing enemies and sabotaging objects in the base. There is a trade-off here betwen fast completion and future benefits. Sure, collapsing chimneys and gutting gas holders is spectacular, but at the cost of less future income from the base. Detonating an ammo dump might be fun, but is it worth losing weapon spawns and additional Weapon Parts (given upon completion)? Similarly, future vehicles and additional Vehicle Parts (given upon completion) are the cost of blowing up docks and garages. Nixing SAM sites might make a takeover by helicopter easier, but it removes the ability of a captured base to respond to enemy air power. It might be unfair to lose it forever, so there may also be a system to rebuild lost facilities by spending money (the really fun part here is being able to destroy a wonderful object again and again once one has enough money, i.e. end game). Civilian settlements would be an exception to the requirement for a Stronghold to be taken over (you are aiding a rebellion that can be based in cities and villages). They would also be easier to conquer with the lower military presence guarding them. However, other than propaganda and edifices to the administration, most of the destructibles would affect civilian happiness (see Wishlist Archive), as nobody wants their local Gas Station or police station being destroyed. In addition to the suggested consequences of low happiness, income from civilian settlements is lowered. There may even be the possibility of increased military presence in local settlements or increased take over threshold (effects of people aiding the government instead of the rebellion). Just as with military bases, it may be possible to rebuild destructibles with money. Since they are just cities and villages, the only benefit aside from income is possibly recruitable allies and unarmed civilian vehicles. With these suggestions, a strategic element is added that enhances the struggle for 100% completion. 200610101010 (talk) 16:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- More ideas by TF2fanboy *Snow mobiles. *KARMA systems good and bad endings *bigfoot or yeti ,or aliens ,and easter eggs to movies like on certin day that will be no emergency response, like in the Purge. *animals that you can hunt *more creative faction missions. *able to ride plane or taxi not just hijacking *tons of secret vechicles *tons of easter eggs to other sandbox game *side quest by non-faction members like the stranger missions from red dead redemption *float planes *submarine *caves and tunnels (shortcuts) *More politics and things happening in the country Factions should do thier own things. *bigger map!. *if it's possible make more beautiful scenary. *make Rico more loveable but have less personality. go back to JC1's rico instead. *JC1's smoke trails!!! *take some mechinics from sleeping dogs like enviremental kills and stuff people in cars *Enemy gangs that are rivil to your gang that you join *Lots of cheats like spawning cars instead of buying them *garages like in sleeping dogs *tanks with track *can stores stuff in the cargo plane *you can lose wings with out blowing up *With a Goty or dlc have hd remakes of the first 2 maps of the just cause countries with multiplayer and the sleeping dogs map with multiplayer /single player *stealth missions *blowing of limbs or cutting them off and possibly pulling them off *vehicle mods like spikes on the front *free dlc like in JC2 *actuel racing but with guns *do not need to gun in a stunt posion to shoot out of a car *more guns , and melee weapons *can punch and kick *different types of assult rifles *head shoots insta kill on enemy *more shot guns *robbing stuff *the ram thingy from sleeping dogs *mods for weapons like surpreser for pistols *steath take downs *can carry and throw alive and dead people *more destruction *oil tanker trucks *gasoline will be famible when shot or near fire *easter egg weapons *glass does not protect people in cars *when you kill someone while they are driving their car will wreck *better car crash physics *planes do not blow up when they hit water *Rico will not automaticly jump out if wreck your car in deep water *crazy ai with a cheat *easter eggs to other square enix games like a golden 50 cal. on the ground as a easter egg to sleeping dogs *can be a cop *fire truck shoot water *bigger areas *molatov cocktales *flame thrower *dragon breath for shot guns *mini gun can be in inventory *can carry unlimited weapons in inventory *rpg *cars get lift while exploed *civilians can ejected from thier car *road blocks when your heat is up *bomber planes briges can get blown up but in game will be rebuilt in 30 in game days *breakable guard rail *semi trucks with trailer *ak47 *ak74u *disarming enemies *cheat for unlimited ammo / eplosives *super man cheat *costom vehicles *semi with ram on the front to flip cars in your way *takes place in europe through asia , and afica *fire truck are faster and can flip cars *if ram in to some one on a bike they fly off or if someone is hanging off the side of thier car shooting at you ,then you can knock them off *bicycle *guns can't have a ammo limit *if a civilin witness a crime they will call 911 *emegentany servises will come if needed say you start a fire the cops parametics ,and fire men will come *random events like a robbery will happen *vehicles have weight so if you turn sharply you can flip your car *cars don't blow up when tipped *dead bodies do not disapper same with destroyed cars *radio stations *can slow down time when shooting or driving *stunt ramps that you get money for landing *more air traffic cheat *weather *volcanios *can wear mask so you do not get bad karma *cool downs should take longer and if you are out in the open then it is hard to cool down *can get arrested *if you die you wake up in a hospital *explosive ammo cheat *car flip when you shoot thier tires if they are going fast enought *more traffic on high ways , rush hour *random car crash not caused by you *civilian can rob stuff *mini gun in inventory *can walk while firing the minigun *when you wreck your car , or if anyone wrecks gas will leak out the and shooting it would cause a fire then POSSIBLEY a explosion *cars burn slowly *can cause a chain reaction explosion *minigun is harder to get *cheat to make any gun have automatic shooting so a auto matic rocket lancher *trains that you can drive with a metro train also *light machine guns *bubble blower *rainbow gun of death *roit cheat *S.W.A.T teams *battle field 4 type of destruction *content creater for single player *people can be lit on fire *chain saw *enemy terrorist *domsemisic animals like dogs and cats *destroys all tree *citizen would go through a normal day of a real life person ,and will interact with enviroment ,like someone pumping gas *all dlc from just cause 2 should be in the base game of just cause 3 *Different crime rates depending where you are *money *vehicles from past games *better video capture add spaces where to put your you tube name also if you can edit and turn on a option to commentate the video *sky diving in a car with cheat *secret robots *Drivable ufo with death beam *can hold people at gun point *cheats in PDA AFTER you put them in or when you beat the games story you unlock it *if you own a other square enix game you will unlock a signature gun / car for that charactor or you beat the game story *beamNG car physics *add trailers for your vehicle *scope for guns *firstperson mode *rico can get high *more mile high club / buy a ticket *blow up mile high club *local multiplayer *more then one mile high club and you hijack it *formula one cars *drag racers *radio stations , but some of them are banned so when you beat the game you unlock them *customize cars *better fire truck *dump truck *stock cars *mudding trucks *car customizion *gun custumizion *will fly out of wind sheild when crashing, or you can put on a seat belt *gun stores and car stores also after you beat the game you can spawn any vehicle with your pda/any guns *roit sheild *after you beat the game you can replay missions *citizens can hijack you and other citizens *can get pulled over *melee weopans *stunt jumps *can blow up briges *action hijack *once you beat the story you have unlimited ammo / explosives *heist *jet ski *a zodiac (inflateable boat) *drive bys *can go inside gas stations and building *burning people *can put on close *can ride in cars and shoot out the side with some else driving *myths *a zombie mode *man hunt type take downs * a mode that is just for messing around *spy cars *more jeeps *more city and mesa in the desert *trails for hiking , and bicycling *more motor cycles *more land and less oncean *can slow time down when driving and shooting *can lose wings on planes *cars do not explode when fliped *can get hurt when you hit some in a bigger car and wreck badly *can kill civilians by wrecking in to the side of thier cars *when you shoot people do not always abandion thier cars they drive fast and dangously *drunk drivers *can get drunks *traffic jams *random car crashes *More missions , with car chases *smart cop ai they will try to pit manuver you *cities have more live *suberbs and ghettos *people can have cansealed weapons *people can eat drink and have money *poverty *houses for closed *can get a job *faster cars *popped tires will make you flip over if you turn sharply *civilian can call 911 if they see you comit a crime *the world is more dynamic *off roaders racing a dirt track *rail buggy *monster trucks can crust cars flat *can start forrest fire *national parks *a rhino witch is a off road vehicle *rock climbing trucks *more suvs *trams *horses *hold people hostage *blow up buildings *more military bases *can go back to Panal and the map from the first game after you beat the game NOT DLC or if it is dlc it is free *better rag doll physics like in red dead redempion *crashing into tanker trucks will cause it to spill on you and the car so if you shoot your gun ,you burn *throwing weapons that ain't explosive like knives, tomahawk , and spears ,but keep explosives *different models of the grapplling hook *also when you beat the game you can go to mexico and america and cause choas there . *all vehicles from past games *a option to make the game handle like gta 4 cars *high ways *spike strips *mines both coal and land *explosive bow *flare gun *a hand cannon *reverse thrusters in some planes *a jump-jet *every car and weapon is upgradeable *more realistic friction and gravity phisics *glass can be shot through *better final mission *can have gangs *pimps *people with stuff like phones and coffee , *street peformers *bonus missions *can destroy the huts in the villages *when you shoot out windows in a plane when flying it you get suck out *more revovlers *specil moves *vegailinlanty *throwing people *MORE destruction *parkour *more blood *under ground bunkers *no hacking *snow trucks in the mountians *window washers *secerity *can have guards *story dlc *oil drills *arkade games *can rob any store *tanks crush cars *more buses *at 5 it is rush hour *sharks *far cry referance *skills level ups *rico moves his mouth when you talk (if you have a mic) *longer story *better side mission *a dried lake with boats and sckelelingtons of dead animals *hummers *snow is slippery same for rain *if you hit a bump you can roll over *demolision derby *dunkeies *rico talks more *can flip people off *can fly blimps *old cars *race cars *mail trucks *bank cars *drug dealers *sun glasses *hair cuts *can sleep *farms and a country side *thermal sighs *can break axles on cars *mountian bikes *submarians *flying under briges for stunts *sucker punching people *you drive trains and metros *rich people in cities *disguises *dark side missions *crafting *more planes *can smash through cement int big trucks *cement trucks *smart cops *holiday packs *bulldowser *sports *rico sognatare gun *golf carts *bigger map *more stuff to do *when you beat the game every thing is free *every vehicle is in black market *pirets *stunt cars like the dukes of hazards car *cranes that work *more cars *more planes *funny secret weapons *secret cars like a fire truck that drives as fast as a sport car *more boats *cars are faster *sand box mode *create online charactor *bigger explosion *better guns *can drop bombs from planes *can wreck ai planes with your plane without blowing up *can save during any mission *if yu save in free roam then when you load the game back you are there *dlc like america got taken over and itis your job to take it back *bullet time *automatic shotgun *more trophies or achivments *the song for the creits should march of the dogs by sum 41 *4 player party mode in free roam *dictator mode - beat the game then you take over the world *better gun physics Ideas by Speeddaemon (talk) Expanding on the idea of civilian 'happiness' or mood, they can either help you in the settlement or hinder you by attempting to assassinate your units, particularly the higher ranked ones, destroy your enforcements and at high levels a full revolt. You can be notified by this on your PDA and can extract to the location to fight back, it may also be attacked by enemy factions and the government. You could spend money on building enforcements to provide protection from outside attacks, and rebuilding the settlement to prevent attacks from the inside, you can also build things beyond meeting the requirements for civilian happiness, you could build things to provide extra income and/or supplies. Different faction units could be placed at a settlement for different things, marksmen, infantry, settlement commander/general, anti-vehicle, anti aircraft guns and many more. They would contribute to maintaining and building the settlement so you don't have to worry about it or check on it unless there is an attack that it can't hold back because there would be a lot of settlements, too many to keep track of all at the same time. Attacks would vary, depending on how surrounded it is by enemy land and your current story progress. ---- Winstons Amen 69 with usable torpedoes (and depth charges) I'd like the Winstons Amen 69 to return, and this time with usable torpedoes and depth charges, I'd like to do a torpedo attack against an enemy ship with it, also if this was to happen id like a more accurate destruction animation, instead of just blowing the entire ship up, no matter where the torpedo hits, the ship only blows up in a big explosion if the torpedo hits a magazine, otherwise the ship just sinks. And maybe give the enemy some submarines you can sink with depth charges. Wardie1993 ---- Slug Gunner Fan's suggestions Weapons and vehicles *Flamethrowers with game mechanics like the JC2 minigun except you can fire on the move, and the speed reduction only occurs when burning stuff, the rest of the time you run at normal speed. *Some kind of of Powered armour suit, possibly in several different variations. *GIANT ROBOTS!!! Some large mecha units, perhaps a walking armoured vehicle. Police mechs and military combat walkers, HELL YEAH! *Poison Gas sprayers. *A massive plane, like a modern equivalent of the ANT-20 "Maxim Gorky", which was huge for the 30s, about the size of a 747. This thing would be bigger still - huge even by modern standards. It would have massive propaganda posters under the wings, just like the real ANT-20 You can run around inside it and everything, even pilot it!. *Some proper tanks such as a black market exclusive "Agency Battle Tank", and a few huge tanks like the Baneblade, the Bolo Mark III and the P100 Ratte. *VTOL aircraft with helicopter mechanics, but when at maximum speed you can use a control to flick them into flying like a plane, and when at minimum speed you can flick them back. Tiltrotors could work in the same way. *Construction vehicles *More futuristic weapons: Lasers and Masers; sonic weaponry; plasma weapons; a heat-based weapon, something like a Meltagun *Grenades: EMP, Poison Gas, Smoke, High Explosive, Fragmentation, Cluster Explosive, Flashbang, Triggered High Explosive, Triggered Poison Gas, Triggered Flashbang, High Explosive Mine, Flashbang Mine, Airstrike Beacon. *Torpedoes and Depth Charges for certain military watercraft. *Railguns and mounted flamethrowers on military vehicles. *Bayonets for two-handed weapons: standard bayonet, bayonet with energised blade, lightsaber bayonet, chainsaw bayonet. *Silenced weapons which fail to attract heat unless you are seen firing them, or are already in heat. *Automatic shotgun - for when you really want to turn soldiers into gory mush with massive firepower. Something like the real-life AA-12 Assault Shotgun (already brought to JC2 through modding) or the Masterton M557 from Goldeneye Reloaded and 007 legends. *Underbarrel secondary weapons on assault rifles, like grenade launchers and such. *WWII style planes, like the McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor but with more guns, alongside modern and sci-fi planes. *More hovercraft vehicles: return of the Agency Hovercraft, a true hovercraft/tank hybrid, and floating anti-gravity vehicles. Factions *The good factions are the remnants of the old US-friendly government and a local organised crime group - like the Rioja Cartel, but more moral. Both will assist Rico in fighting the government and evil factions in free-roam and missions. *The evil factions are the cultists, who are allied with the government, and a less moral organised crime group (like the Roaches or Montano Cartel), who are enemies with every faction as well as the government. Heat system Works as follows: *'Heat level 1:' A few cops pull up in squad cars and attempt to arrest Rico. Enemies only use lethal force if fired on first. Police helicopters will pursue if you cause enough damage, but not engage. *'Heat level 2:' More cops, lethal force is more common. SWAT teams with heavier weapons and body armour arrive in armoured trucks and shoot on sight. Police mechs will attack the player. Police helicopters will start engaging you as SWAT troops fire down on you with sniper rifles. *'Heat level 3:' Cops begin to pull out, the military get involved. Soldiers with similar weapons and armour to the SWAT troopers will arrive in fast jeeps and armoured cars. Police helicopters will still pursue and engage Rico. *'Heat level 4:' military recon planes will pursue. Police helicopters replaced by light military helicopters. Soldiers are more numerous, and more elites or whatever attack. *'Heat level 5:' More helicopters. Heavier armoured cars and armoured personnel carriers. If you cause enough damage soldiers will begin using excessively powerful weaponry (grenade launchers and such) and gunship helicopters and small airships will start to appear. First possessed soldiers. *'Heat level 6:' (How are you not dead by this point?) Still more gunship helicopters and airships, replacing all the light helicopters. Tanks, and very heavy armoured cars with tank-level armament. Armed and heavily armoured personnel carriers crammed with elites and possessed soldiers pursue. *'Heat level 7 / HELL NO:' Jet fighters and WWII-type planes. Tanks and mechs attack almost non-stop. First super-heavy tanks appear as you approach level 8. Frankenstein-monster-things, first demons and eldritch monsters. Parachuting soldiers as you approach level 8. Power-armoured and jetpack soldiers in waves, become non-stop as you approach level 8. *'Heat level 8 / Suicide Run:' Superheavy tanks and mega-tanks. Demons and possessed soldiers non-stop. Power-armoured elite soldiers non-stop. Frankenstein-monster-things and parachuting/jetpack soldiers non-stop. Mechs, heavy gunship planes, flying demons, heavy airships, mass bombing raids, flying mechs. Eldritch tentacle things popping out of the ground at random and eldritch monsters non-stop. Easter eggs *Remember pie island? now it's π island. *An island in the middle of nowhere. Constant mist. Shadowy forms float around Rico just beyond where the mist obscures their features, wailing, but never actually interacting with the player. And you can enter a large hatch (like the LOST hatch) to reveal a creepy abandoned base full of weird technology, but no people. *Crashed UFO in the middle of nowhere, really deep in the jungle where tree cover and vines conceal it until you get close. Maybe there should be some dead aliens in there - or not dead? I see an interesting DLC pack... *some weird place under a bubble of heat haze where the physics are really bizarre and unpredictable, with a strange monolith-type structure in the middle. *A dirt race track in the middle of the forest and a paved track in one of the cities or towns. The tracks could possibly be inspired by real life tracks such as Eldora (dirt) or Daytona (paved). *I agree with GMRE's idea of a hovercraft de-eeling building, that would be a good gag. *If you look up onto mountains and high rooftops, or over the the horizon, you may see... something. Just a shillouette, standing on the edge of vision. Pan the camera away for even a moment and it's gone. Try to get closer, and it's gone. It appears in shadows nearby you, but the difference in shade is so subtle that it's barely noticable. You never see it clearly, just a humanoid shillouette that appears to be wearing a long red coat, a red stetson hat and a pair of black jackboots. Agency base on the map *Lots of Agency personnel who help you in fights if enemies arrive. **Enemy boats & aircraft who come too close being actively attacked with flak cannons, SAMS, mounted miniguns etc. *Only place marked as an Agency Stronghold. *Has an area of influence around it: Agency territory. *First settlement to be discovered, since you start the game there. *Nice and isolated, lots of water around it. *Lots of ammo and land, air and sea vehicles- everything you can get off the black market and more. Story *'Part 1: '''Rico and his squad of new Agency recruits go to the island chain of Qurac, where the government has been overthrown by a new regime (one of the factions is the remnant of the old government), but the new parliament/congress/whatever it's called is really a puppet for an obscure global occult group and the terror organisation who form their military arm. The Agency missions and some faction missions revolve around knocking out points of strategic importance to the new regime, as usual. **Agency Missions in this part: Heavenfall (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Burning of Gandar City, Payday, Birds of War (Play as Kane), Fun with Magnetism *'Part 2:' This goes on for quite some time, with the new regime troops attacking Rico and the factions more and more often, and more oddly getting more and more mutated and instinctively agressive. Kane begins to have terrifying dreams. The proportion of cultists and brainwashed conscripts on the island increases. In a raid gone horribly wrong, Kane and several others are killed, Rico is heavily damaged, and a Robotic Reveal takes place: the worrying thing being that Agent Rodriguez himself didn't know about his cybernetics. Angry at the agency for memory-rubbing him, fully repaired with upgrades, ready to avenge all his friends who have died and willing to fight just about anything, Rico erases himself from the records, takes as much weaponry as he can carry and goes on a rampage, annihilating a regime military base. **Agency missions in this part: Nuclear Nutshell (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Nightmare on Agency Island (Play as Kane, this mission happens in a dream), Welcome to Hell *'Part 3: During his rampage, Rico comes into combat with shambling zombies and regime soldiers who are even more heavily mutated than normal and show signs of diabolic possession, backed up by bloodthirsty beings who are quite obviously satanic. A couple of battles akin to Doom or Hellgate London ensue. Rico realises that something is very wrong, but before anyone can think on it the Agency forces come under attack from more demons. Obviously there's more truth to the cult's beliefs than anyone thought, and even worse Rico discovers that a city-busting orbital weapon is being readied for launch. the target: everywhere. **Agency Missions in this part: Annihilation (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Morbid Anatomy, My Name Is Benjamin Breeg. *'''Part 4: Backed up by Green Berets, Spetsnaz and SEALs, Rico strikes the launch site, and manages to get aboard the rocket and attack the control centre, destabilising the platform's orbit. He battles with a colossal demon, and the station is heavily damaged and forced back through the atmosphere in a massive colony drop. JC4 picks up immediately after the crash, and it's only there that you learn that Rico's still alive. Rest of what happens is covered in JC4's story. **Agency Missions: From Qurac with Love (mandatory before free-roam gameplay), Rocket Raiding Riot, Liberator's Fate (mandatory after completing the last one) *'Mercenary mode': at last! Mercenary mode is a sandbox with cheats, and everything (not just vehicles) available on the black market for free to let the player experiment more, a bit like "Technopath's black market mod" for JC2. PLUS realistic destruction for all environmental objects and a map reset function to return everything you blew up to its former state. All faction missions, race challenges and achievements that were not previously completed are still available, and any completed mission can be replayed, though using cheats can make some missions much easier. **Cheats as follows: Invincibility, infinite ammo (can reload weapons endlessly), bottomless magazines (never have to reload), infinite grenades, exploding bullets, unlimited dual-hook cables at once, anti-gravity bullets (things float away when shot), extreme impact bullets (send things hurtling off when shot), super jump, low gravity, extreme heat (like the JC2 mod of the same name, craptons of soldiers and vehicles after you endlessly), insane AI driving (like the JC2 "crazy civilian AI mod"), armageddon (random explosions, meteors, blood coloured sky etc), more dakka (all weapons are automatic and have 15x fire rate), fracturing ammo (all weapons fire 12x as many bullets per shot), hate plague (factions, military, even civilians attack everyone around them, the player included, with merciless abandon), TO FOLLOW **Bonus Zombie Apocalypse mode, where the map is more post apocalyptic looking (ruined cities and such), and nearly everyone is infected and trying to kill you. Only going into the middle of nowhere (mountains, desert or deep jungle) will save you; going closer to large settlements increases the density of zombies around, and a wierd alien artifact like this thing from MS3 sits in the middle of the map surrounded by loads of zombies. ***Different kinds of zombies, some are heavily mutated and have different powers. Certain cheat combos would lead to total mayhem or otherwise add to the fun: Bottomless magazines + explosive bullets + more dakka + fracturing ammo turns the automatic shotgun into an instrument of pure lag and death, you'd literally create a solid wall of bullets whenever you fired the thing. BEHOLD, JC3 lets you make the destroyer of worlds!!! Low gravity + anti-gravity bullets + extreme impact bullets sends your target flying miles across the map! add in super jump and you can travel around Qurac easily! Extreme heat + invincibility makes the military seem pathetic. Why do they persist to fire their pointless guns at you? YOU ARE A FREAKING PHYSICAL GOD! TEACH THEM RESPECT!!! 3rd to last agency mission in zombie mode with hate plague + armageddon = hell on earth! Other *Underground bases. Base inside a mountain. *A military port and airfield that isn't connected to land anywhere, just a big block of concrete in the sea. Maybe it would be anchored in place, or on stilts like an offshore oil rig. *Agency personnel help you in combat etc in some of the Agency missions. *Faction HQs can be discovered like other settlements, and are marked as faction strongholds. **Following on from the above, each faction already has one area of influence around their base. *Factions have small hidden bases scattered around, marked as Faction Outposts. *Caves *A proper Starscraper (a building over 1km tall). As no man-made structures of this kind exist in the real world at the moment, this would make the idea unique and cool. *A second player can use some kind of small robot drone to help player 1 in some way. *Upgrades for the parachute (JC2's DLC parachute thrusters would be an upgrade). *A large airship that's also a military airfield: runway mounted on top or slung underneath, big guns in the sides of the gas bag, moving round the map in a big, slow circle. You can go into the gas bag etc to blow stuff up, and there's a mission that takes place there. It's marked as a settlement (military airfield) despite moving; the PDA map keeps track of where it is. *Different parachute skins. **More naval stuff: Panau was an isolated island chain, their first line of defence was the water, but all they seemed to have were patrol boats and MTBs. Even San Esperito didn't sem to have enough of a navy to be realistic. Seriously, an island nation should have a proper navy with destroyers, submarines, battleships etc. Decent aircraft carrier too, maybe blow it up in a mission? ***Bigger and better-equipped military ports, make them the hardest settlements to storm *Some airports are marked as civilian, you don't get heat for being there unless you cause damage and the planes are all civilian. *Some military airfields are bases with large numbers of helicopters and VTOLs but no planes/runway. *Multiple dual-hook cables at once, about 6 or 7 would be my recommendation. *Some stealth-based missions. **An actual stealth/hiding/cover format, to stay concealed and dodge weapon fire. *Factions have more varied equipment; like they had in JC1 and 2 mainly, but with a small amount of better military-level stuff. *More varied weapons (several types of each kind of weapon and more kinds of weapons) *Keep faction items. *MOAR FACTION MISSIONS **A faction mission for the government remnant where you join a task force sent by the Panauan Army ("Presidente Santosi and General Irawan send their regards"), fight a swarm of giant spiders in an underground cavern, plant a nuke and battle your way back out. Cue gratuitous exploding mountain cutscene. **A mission for the government remnant similar to Black Gold, with a large onshore rig and the small army base nearby as the target. *JC3 is set on an island chain off the coast of Africa. JC4 is set in a real country, albeit one very changed by the aforementioned colony drop. *More onshore and offshore oil/gas rigs of varying sizes. *As time goes on and more missions are completed the civilians become more trustful of Rico and are more agressive against the regime soldiers. ---- Zinkopus's ideas Grappling Hook *The grappling hook should be able to reach farther distances. (Suggested length of 110 meters.) *Grappling hook should be stronger and not break as easily. *When tying two solid object together, people are able to run into the actual wire similar a clothesline. *Multiple attachments at once, attachments can be released by putting your cursor near them and activating your grapple button. *Different types of grapplers with different abilities/adaptations that can be bought from the Black Market, or from "The Agency" *Ability to reel-in the grappling hook is optional. (Just like in the first JC game.) *Grappling civilians does not harm them. **Unless, of course, they fall to their death or you melee them. *Ability to grapple dead bodies to objects. Characters *It would be interesting to have a selection of characters to use as your main character. Say for example, when you load up the game you choose a "skin" for the protagonist so you can walk around town as Tom Sheldon or Marshall instead. **Animations and dialog will be different and correspond with selected character. **Game progress will not change when character skin is switched. *(In my opinion) Rico should have a little more of a characteristic to go with his lines and actions in-game. **Examples of possible characteristics: ***Warm on the inside, cold on the outside ***Hard worker ***Determind ***Happy to put his life on the line ***Intelligent ***Cunning *Faster running speed. Combat *During battles with the military, any vehicles, trees, buildings, or large, solid objects that are run into, Rico will automatically take cover behind those objects depending on the direction the gunfire is coming from. **Walking to the sides will have your character hug the sides of said object until some sort of corner is reached, Rico will shoot around that corner with the camera positioned over his shoulder. **Simply walking away from cover will return to default standing position. *Hand to hand combat. **(Not just during vehicle hijackings.) *Moar weapons to be found, used and bought in the Black Market. A little bit of creativity to add to some. Vehicle control *When surfing on a civilian car, they won't go insane. **Instead, if you have a way-point set on your map, they will change direction and drive you as close as possible to the way-point, while sticking to the road. ***You can hop into the passenger seat if the driver is in a clan, or an Agency member and they'll drive you to your way-point. *Make the vehicles easier to control with the ability to shift gears on that vehicle to change the maximum speed or adapt to the speed of surrounding vehicles. **Doesn't count for airplanes. Civilian AI *Allowing a "crew" of around 4-7 people to be called to follow you around and help you in battle until you dismiss them. **The crew members can be clan members or fellow officers from "The Agency". *Airplanes shouldn't crash into buildings that often. **(Although it is hilarious.) Military AI *It would be better if the military wasn't aroused so easily.(Currently if they bump into your car, they will be mad.) **They would keep an eye on you, (as if you were trespassing in military territory.) and later on leave you alone. *Becoming harder to shake off pursuers on your trail. Misc *The game should have a difficulty setting in it to tweak the techniques used by AI. ---- More ideas by GMRE *The map should change throuout the the storyline. Remember when the PBC reported that the "bridges surrounding the capital have been blown up"? This never happend, but it should have. And there should be more things like this. In a game where most travel is done by teleporting (Extractions) and aircraft, those bridges are only there to look good. **-What about Races? What happen to them after the route has been blown up? Speeddaemon (talk) 20:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) **-I guess the race marker could then tell you to do more Agency missions and hope that the bridges will be rebuilt one day. GMRE (talk) 20:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *The PBC also kept reporting about "chaos and rioting in the streets", but did we see any of it? Why were there no riots in Panau City? It would have been cool if the Civilians would actually have been rioting. They were definitely given cause to. GMRE (talk) 16:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *There should be usable trailers. It would be hilarious to use some army truck to Hijack a stronghold terminal and tow it some place. Building your own stronghold! This would probably take up a lot of disk space and sound good to relatively few players, but assuming that someone will invent a disk that can go into a DVD player and can hold like 800 GB... Imagine a mission where you're given the option to find a "good spot of land" anywhere in that province (one base in all areas/provinces), to build your own stronghold. Or maybe they'd give you a piece of land at some strategic location and tell you to build it there. Either way, you'd start with a flat piece of ground on a mountain / in a jungle / at a beach and you'd have to build a base there. At first you could only put up a bunch of tents, but as your faction grows more powerful, you could unlock more items and buy them for Chaos points. This would put the player at a choice: Spend nothing on building up the base to unlock the later missions faster, or build up a large base that would improve your faction, so they could help you in the later missions, where you might have a large battle. Based on this, your soldiers would be armed with either just pistols and shotguns, or they could have armoured vehicles and halicopters. And maybe you'd have to steal some objects from the military? Like go to a base and double-grapple some Broadcast Towers to your helicopter, or something. Or not and just buy all new equipment. Eventually the base(s) could have a concrete wall and SAMs. All that would be quite expensive, but there could be a mission where the military will attack your base and it has to stand for the mission to pass. GMRE (talk) 11:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Easter egg I'd like there to be a building at a beach in some coastal small town. The building should have a garage door at either end (one pointed at the beach) and big signs above the doors that say something like "Hovercraft de-eeling service. $10 per eel.". Entering with a hovercraft would cost up to 100 dollars and the controlled chracter should say something to express gratitude for being rid of them. In case you don't ge it, it would be a reference to this famous joke. England actually has many officially registered small businesses for this and according to the english state, those businesses are actually making some money. GMRE (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *''Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland have them too GMRE I should know I'm British, learn some geography.'' Slug gunner fan (talk) 08:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ideas by FireKing9999 *Grappling hook should be stronger *Better plane control *Option to disable controling helicopter with mouse *More weapons and DLC packs (not every weapon single DLC) *More Easter eggs and interesting places to explore (such as temples in the jungle, pyriamids in the desert...) *Better Heat level system - Heat level 1-3 Normal cops, Heat level 4-6 Millitary *Add tanks for Millitary for Heat level 5 or 6 *Cars, trucks and tractors should have trailers *Tractors should and some jeeps should have winches *More movable objects on vehicles (for example: we will be able to open/close doors on The Barge...) *More types of civilians *Jail island like Alcatraz, and mission from which we must escape it *Character can change clothes and add some accesories (like sunglasses) *More meele weapons *More "silent" weapons like crossbow, pistol with silencer... (If we shot from them we won't get Heat level) *Cheats *Sharks and some dangerous fishes (if we swim they can kill us) *Animals to hunt *More different missions *Backup system, like if you are in trouble you can call members of faction in the territory in which you are, and then dismiss them *Millitary HQ in which new troops are training, which we can destroy *Destroyable buildings *More mini missions, not just racings *Armor and ability to become invisible for 10 seconds (for example) *Cars tuning *Garage to save car on our residence, so when we save game they spawn in it ---- Police (suggested by numerous people) Just like Just Cause 1, lower levels of Heat will be handled by a police response. Police will be mainly responsible for incidents in civilian settlements unless there is too much trouble. As Heat increases, police methods become more lethal, such as truncheons giving way to Pistols and eventually Assault Rifles, and helicopters going from having a mounted spotlight (searches for Rico and keeps Heat from subsiding) to a Mounted Gun. Police presence can be removed by destroying the local police station, but this makes civilians unhappy. Taking over the settlement allows the allied faction to assume policing duties, and turn a blind eye to your actions. While the idea of escaping from prisons when caught sounds good, it might lead to tedious repetition later on. At the very least, there should be some prisons as interesting places to explore and maybe even conquer. 200610101010 (talk) 13:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ideas by *Vehicles: **VTOL aircraft (f35 or harrier). **amphibious jet plane, amphibious tiltwing helicopter (beriev be 200, suandres roe sr.a/1, convair f2y sea dart, martin p6m seamaster). **driveable Battleship (yamato or iowa). **driveable submarine aircraft carrier with nuclear missiles(bahuvirhis class or I-401). **attack helicopters. **fast driveable zepplins with weapons (military, black market, public). **a zepplin powered by sails as well as another powered by jets. **amphibious tanks (cannon, motar, howitzer, anti-aircraft **driveable james bond submarine car (lotus esprit). **driveable james bond flying car (ave mizard). **hover craft. **tunnel boring machine. **space shuttle. **sailing boats as well as motor boats. **pedal bikes as well as motor bikes. **blow cart **para-sailing boat **parahawk snowmobile/paraglider (james bond the world is not enough) **Q-boat (james bond the world is not enough) *Weapons: **grenade launcher (milkor mgl or mm1 or xm25). **gears of war machine gun with chainsaw bayonet **railgun **qaud rocket launcher (m202a1 flash) **traquilizer gun **tazer **flamethrower **poison gun *Setting: **military bases inside mountains. **sub base. **forest area, snowy mountain area, desert area. **space center **zoo **paintball, lazer tag, bb gun, shooting range area. **ski mountains **public sky diving **race track **public news building. **theme park. **bridges, hydro electricity dams, nuclear fusion and fission reactors, wind farm, solar farms, tunnels, oil rigs and wells, metal mines that you blow up. **Islands. **natural caves **public services: police station, fire station, jail, fire station school **national monument: statue of liberty, big ben **agency base **enemy mansion *People: **wild animals that attack **civilians run, hide, fight. **soldiers surrender, fight. *Special: **active camouflage vehicles and people. **4 player splitscreen multiplayer mode on xbox, ps4 **natural disasters tornadoes, volcanoes, earth quakes, tsunamis... **being able to trip up vehicles by them crashing into your grappling hook **using a grappling hook under water **a mobile agency head quarters **buy your own house **ring allies to help **hire public transport ---- Ideas by *Aeroscraft ML86X rigid airship with weapons (military, black market, public). *Mountainous island. *Evil fascist (not racist) soldiers surrender, fight. *Buy your own property. ---- Even more ideas from User:EnemyHunter *Be able to have dynamic structures and areas which can be destroyed for a multitude of purposes. It would be funny to see a bridge fall down onto your pursuers. *Be able to use cheats like GTA does. It would be very hilarious to just constantly fire rockets or send people flying with the Air Propulsion Gun. *Have stronghold takeovers but still be able to automatically take bases after completing them. *Allow a bullet cam for when you kill enemies with headshots (excluding shotguns) which shows the bullet being fired from the gun, making it's way to the target's head before hitting it with lots of blood spatter showing up afterwards. The bullet cam is also slow-motion. *It would be funny if you take on the appearance of a military official or soldier and just take whatever you need whether it would be a vehicle or weaponry. You have to be moving about in a similar way to how the actual soldiers move or your true identity is found out. *Be able to rig airborne vehicles with Triggered Explosive. It sort of annoyed me when I threw a block of Triggered Explosive on the underside of a helicopter in mid-air and it just bounced off. ---- Allied gangs (By ) In Just Cause 3, there should definitely be more criminal gangs in the game as in Just Cause 2. Instead of you gang buddies just occasionally popping up and providing support at attacking the military I think that once you have taken over strongholds you should be able to call them. If there are muiltiple gangs, you should be able to maybe call in 1 veichle with troops or a gunner (at the factions home base I think that you should be able to select which veichles you call obviously getting better ones as you progress through the game). I think that this would be a very fun idea and I think it would be best if there were a way of commanding the units you have ordered (however I think it would be a bit too complicated if you commanded each unit individually rather than all units as a whole. This would make it easier to operate units and make it more fun instead of overly complicated. In the game also I think there MUST be a way to get instant heat level 5 maybe as an option on the paused menue. Combined with calling your allies you could setup firefights of military vs gangs. I would really like this in the game as I love watching AI to AI shootouts :) also it would be fun to see who could last the longest against a heat level max army. I would HIGHLY reccommend that all buildings in just cause 3 are destructable however I think that once you load a checkpoint or saved game all building should reset to standing firm. ---- Thunderbird 1 / Thunderbird 2 Maybe we could have these vehicles in Just Cause 3. Wrecking havoc with them would be fun. 11:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- StrawDogAmerica's Ideas Story Line: *New location (I would like to see a city or a larger island) *New main character Buildings: *Safehouse *Skyscrappers Player Options: *Custimization of looks *Custimization of cloathing *Custimization of vehicles Weapons: *M4A1 Assualt Rifle *Desert Eagle Vehicles: *Stock car for asphalt race track (See Easter Eggs section) *Sprint car for dirt race track (See Easter Eggs section) Easter Eggs *Asphalt race track *Dirt race track *Penguin *Slender ---- Nayakanilasuta's Ideas Buildings or Safehouses: *Fortress/Ruin Fortress (#buildings) *Aircraft carriers that spawns helicopters and military planes friends and hostile (#safehouse or enemy HQ) *Underground and undersea headquarters Weapons: *HK 21 (Machine gun) *HK G3 (Assault Rifle) *Usable old abandon weapons (cannons, british old rifle, etc.) Equipments: *Jetpack *Rockets launcher on hand *Nightvision *Infra red *Diving suit Vehicles: *Military Heavy Tanks (Leopard, Abrams, etc.) *Usable Submarine (Typhoon class submarine, U-Boats, etc.) *Usable bombers that can drop bombs *Gigantic planes (Antonovs, Airbuses, Boeings, etc.) ---- User:Mauritsio's ideas Previous idea: Difficulty enhancers *Somewhere in the capital city, there should be a casino. You're able to go into this casino and gamble weapons, money, vehicles or whatever! It would be nice to see Rico play poker :D *More enemy types. I'll fight a presidential juggernaut anyday, or a police mech! *The game should start out with free-roaming. Then you progress towards a next Agency mission. *Competitive multiplayer. More specifically, I'd like a Deathmatch mode where you start out with a Pistol but no Grappling Hook, and weapons are randomly spawning on the ground. The maps should be in notable locations. For example, if this mode was in Just Cause 2, the den of Wajah Ramah Fortress would be an ideal location. *A return to a certain part of San Esperito or Panau. Always nice to see the old games remastered. *'I'm not sure if this belongs here,' but in the ending scene of "Just Cause: Scorpio Rising" (here), there should be a re-take on the intro cutscene of Devil's Drop Zone. That would be pretty cool to see the movie and the game bridge the gap. *A special DLC mission that takes place in San Esperito or Panau. *'Mobile chaos'. The title basically says it: Destructible objects that move around the map, for example, destroyable cargo ships that travel around the sea. **Preferably, these respawn periodically. *I know this has already been suggested a million times, but Safehouses should definently return. But with a few added features, such as being able to change the appearance of Rico. *An online item system, perhaps supported by Steamworks. The more you play the game, the more item drops you will get. These can range from entirely new weapons to weapon customization, or changing Rico's appearance. Hats are a must. ---- Ability to Keep and Repair Vehicles (By ) *Once a vehicle has been purchased it should remain on the base of players choosing like GTA. *The vehicle should be repairable but if destroyed then the player must repurchase another one. *Instead of Vehicle Parts upgrading everything at once, it should be customizable, for instance a player can customize the speed, weapon loadout, armor, and maneuverability. ---- Ideas by Vehicle Malfunctions If you heavily dent a corner of a car, near the wheel, the wheel shouldn't work because it is dented in. This would add an interesting mechanic to the game, especially in police chases. Free Roam Multiplayer You have no idea how much I would love to have a freeroam multiplayer. I can imagine having dogfights with 747's with my friends, and playing helicopter chicken. I would love to see all the joys of Just Cause 2, with all the insane fun, and the gorgeous game, all with my friends. One Huge Empire Around early to mid-game, there should be able to unlock a building the size of the casino which could be an empire for Rico with all of the main characters like the roaches, kind of like the huge base in saints row 3. ---- Ideas by WP31 *Factions: **The option to create your own faction with a customizable name, logo, and colors. **Customizable vehicles for faction **Able to build a faction stronghold that is fully customizable, functional, and upgradeable. **Faction base can be attacked. **Take over settlements for your faction to take control of and guard. **Steal vehicles for your faction to use and be seen throughout the map. *Settlements such as Power plants generate money for your faction which allows you to arm your faction with vehicles and weapons. *Economy Fluctuation: At parts in the game Energy or gas may be in high demand, or low demand which generates more or less money if you own a settlement producing that product. ---- Ideas by GrmnEscaltrPrty *Ability to store vehicles at strongholds. *Tether more than one item at a time. *Make items a little cheaper. *Add more armored cars or make them stronger. *Have an area with crazy physics enabled. *Keep the military base PAN MILSAT in the game. *Be able to hijack another vehicle while driving your current one if you're close enough. ---- Werepizzapiepengohamsterguy's ideas *Airbus you can go inside it like in other people's ideas and throw passengers out of windows *All cars are really fast *Factions now have their own boats, bikes, helicopters, tanks, planes, quad bikes and stuff *Better faction vehicles *More factions you have to ally *More locations also maybe if possible you could go to other countries! *More bazookas, ray guns, future guns, dual vuncans and other weapons including knives and you can punch and kick people *Further grapple *Stronger grapple *More health *When you hit a tree with a vehicle it doesnt explode but drives up the tree (there should be giant trees for driving on) *Sky wars between the military and factions *When you hit a rock its the same with the trees *You can get cheat codes for godmode, infinite ammo, invincible cars and more *Mods are legal *Destroyable buildings *Able to go inside buildings and attack workers *Able to go into houses *Able to launch a massive missile to a particular location costs alot of money but you could get a free one when you finish a mission also gets heat up very high *Cillivillians can help you rebel against the goverment *Different types of statues *New icons (holiday resorts, hotels, space stations etc) *Able to save a marker somewhere you have already been so you could get the helicopter there (eg rocket launcher island or the hot air balloon) *Hot air balloon is super fast and never breaks (3km a minute!) *Able to be a passenger in someones car *Able to befriend citizens *Spaceships, huge tanks, massive army planes, bomber planes, army jets, missile ships etc *The military on space stations have futuristic armour *When you get heat or heading towards a military zone or a place with a soldier you can call on any faction and they will come help *I almost forgot, faction versions of the new ,military stuff *Able to grab onto ledges *Able to swing people around with your grapple *New rico weapons (better grapple hook with spikes, jetchute, infinite grenades, phone for calling factions, and unlockables are a stronger kick, better jetchute, jetpack, helmet with laser vision and heat vision and hypnotiser) *Planes dont explode in water *Able to drive a speed boat on land *able to do awesomer stunts (make a bus hang off a ledge and make it swing with you grabbing onto the wheel of the bus then flinging yourself inside of a plane) *Skateboards, Camper vans, Bus taxis, Bigger monster trucks, Segway, BMX *More money in stashes *Bigger cities and villages *Able to go into a boot of a car *Multi grapple *Cars and people dont mysteriously dissapear after they die/get blown up *New super weapons like shockwaves, ufo lasers etc *Able to go swimming, sit down or start a bar fight and lots more *Airzooka! *Like someone said above a jail island but more like Azkaban *Riots *Hostages fighting back *Able to flip a car over when hijacking and more hijack moves like kicking in the face or smashing around the car *Able to pick up hitchhikers *You can shove someone really hard and if you walk into a military soldier they fall onto the ground *Shooting someone (a reaper anyway) in the foot 3 times DOESNT kill them. *Can run around and grapple etc with mounted guns *Able to detatch autocannons *Upgrades are cheaper *1000000 per money stash *Able to "fly" faster and more control *More epic car chases and fights etc *Mounted guns, autocannons and rocket launchers can be in the dual mode >:3 OK WHO THE HELL PUT RANDOM CRAP IN MY IDEAS? the stupid only underwear thing ---- Ideas by SoldierStark *Rico can do civilian missions, Like the Stranger & Freak Missions in GTA V *Some more Easter Eggs like Bigfoot and more referance's to different games or movies *Most people said "Add a stronger grapple hook" well why not have an Agency store/Hideout where Rico can upgrade his Grapple Hook and Weapons. *Rico can destroy certain parts of a building *When Rico is using his parachute and is being shot at there is a 0.5 chance of his parachute being torn *Add more Heat Levels, HEAT 1: Police deal with the situation with Revolvers and Pistols. HEAT 2: Police will still be using the weapons and strategy's. HEAT 3: Military will come in and start using Assault Rifles and Sub-Machine Guns *Add the option to be allowed to use Cheats, Like Infinite Health and Infinite Ammo *No more little dialogues like "We've got him on the run!" *Rico can use his Beacon to call in reinforcements from the Agency *More boats such s Submarines, And sea-life, Like some fish maybe even a Shark! *Better Vehichal mecanics, so J turns are easier *More vehichal sounds rather than repeating other sounds ---- Ideas from an unregistered user *Sure taking over a military base is fun but you don't benefit anything from it. I mean the computer saying '100%' isn't beneficial. If you took over a military base/port/airfield perhaps you could benefit something from it such as say if more allies can be spotted around the base (3km max), the faction's strength grows and lowers the numbers of military presence in the area. *Taking out Communication Outposts will slow the military response time. Taking out ports will lower military density in the water. Taking out airfields will slow helicopter arrival time and so on. *Another thing would be if you could build your own base and continue to upgrade it. Once your own base is built you can decide to respawn there or the closest faction stronghold. *Some other ideas: **Submarines. **The military will use jet fighters at you if you persist level 5 heat. **Caves, tunnels and mines. **Able to get a taxi ride or plane flight. **Auto-pilot in larger airarft. **A larger variety of planes and boats (Cars and trucks seem to dominate). **Like what TF2FanBoy said: bring back the Just Cause 1 Rico (and Sheldon). Sheldon was funny in JC1 and in Just Cause 2 he's all serious. **More weapons on boats **Bring back the auto-aim in Just Cause 1 in weaponised helicopters/boats and cars but you use a key (Perhaps Z) to activate it. **Like what TF2FanBoy said again: Better KARMA systems: maybe you could become dictator of the country and if you do good for the country you get praised and if you rule with an iron fist the factions (maybe your military) will turn on you. Or you could refuse the offer and keep ridding the nation off the leftovers from the previous regime. **A cool idea I personally like is the ability to order backup but it will cost you in money. ---- Ideas from A Just Cause 2 player *Rico needs a mustache. ---- Theredhedgehog's ideas Weapons *A lock-on Rocket Launcher would be cool. *Pistol needs slightly more damage. *Auto-fire Revolver would be cool, but it doesn't exist yet. *Black Market needs a Level 7 and maybe 8 upgrades. *I really wonder about this one: A Gun that shoots 9 bullets in a circle at once. Maybe call it the Spray Gun? More coming soon! Vehicles *New helicopter called the PX-62 Chippewa. Like the UH-10 Chippewa but slightly more armor and a an Autocannon . *Submarines to swim with, for example something like the U1 but smaller and no SAMs and whatnot on top, just a minigun on the inside. *Truck with minigun on top, maybe called Fengding XS-432. *Purple car called CV-62 Experience. ---- The most important idea *can go into space when driving an airplane rising very fast with a long time and floating in space. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3